


Home

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Neal is called Jake in this, F/M, Family, Gen, James isn't dead but came back to life and eventually got with Belle, Magic, Multi, alternative universe, and Emma deaged at the final battle, domestic hooked queen, fostering, like gideon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: When a portal springs up in the middle of the United Realms sea Queen Regina leads an exploration about what has caused the portal and to stop it from happening again, they find an alternative universe with people Regina and her husband Killian know only too well, they find the cause of the portal and find people to complete their family.... even if it's a little complicated.





	Home

Killian checked his phone again, he grinned to himself when he saw that his wife was finally leaving her meeting and heading home, they had both been so busy lately they had barely had any time to spend with each other. 

“Shit.” He dropped his phone onto the counter and darted back to the hob, moving the bubbling pan off the heat and stirring it quickly so that it wouldn’t stick to the bottom. When it was safe he turned the heat down and placed it on the hob once more. There was still a lot to do, but they were used to eating later. He added all of the herbs and spices into the chicken and stirred it.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina shifted her bag onto her other shoulder and reached into her purse to grab her keys. She unlocked it and let herself in. “Hey? I’m home!” She placed her bag of paperwork onto the side table and placed her keys into the dish alongside Killian’s. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” 

She followed the sound of his voice and found him indeed in the kitchen, he had changed into a dark teal satin shirt, his sleeves were rolled up, and he was grinning at her. She smiled back automatically, that was when she noticed the kitchen table, he had put the plates, cutlery, napkins onto the table, along with candles lighting it up and a vase with flowers in. “What’s all this about?” 

“Well I figured that we should have a nice date night in, we’ve both been so busy, me with the navy and helping the police on that case, you with being supreme ruler.” He smirked and winked at her to show that he was teasing. “And we’re meant to be going through the portal tomorrow... So I thought that I’d cook a nice meal for us tonight.” 

Regina walked over to him and pulled him down to a kiss. “You can be so sweet.” She kissed him again. “But let me do that.” 

“Nope, it’s not lasagna so you can’t claim to be the expert in this, let me cook for you.” He smirked. “You just relax, I’m going to grab the wine, I accidentally left it in the boot, I mean the trunk.” He kissed her cheek and left her alone in the kitchen. 

“Hmph, like I’d let him do it all.” She scoffed. Killian had left the bottles of the herbs and spices on the counter, she knew the recipe Killian was making well, she knew exactly how much of the spices needed to go into it, so she quickly dumped them in and stirred the chicken and sauce recipe so that Killian wouldn’t realise that she had fixed it. 

She grabbed a couple of wine glasses from the cupboard before grabbing some vegetable and salad items.She laughed when she found the wine in the fridge. “Idiot.” She said fondly. She heard her husband entering the house again. 

“I can’t find it.” Killian was frowning as he re-entered the kitchen. “I got it, I swear I did, but it’s not in the trunk… You found it!” He realised seeing her laughing with the bottle in front of of her. He watched her unscrew the bottle and pour some into the two glasses. “Where was it?” 

“In the fridge, where you put it to chill, I think. Maybe you’re getting old?” 

“Oh am I?” He gave her a playful glare and dug her fingers into her side until a giggle escaped from her lips. His hand cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, before kissing her gently on the lips. He smiled against her lips when he felt her trying to deepen the kiss. “I need to cook dinner.” 

“I’m doing the sides.” 

“Come on, let me cook you dinner just this once?” He grabbed one of the carrots and started to chop it up.

“You can try.” She smirked. She watched him roll his eyes playfully as she also grabbed a carrot and started to chop it into batons.

 

 

The two worked like dancers, moving around each other in the kitchen, adding the vegetables and salad into the correct bowls, and when the other wasn’t looking they added herbs and spices. 

 

Eventually the food was ready, they plated it up and settled down to eat. 

“To nearly a year of marriage.” Killian proposed and their glasses clinked together, they each took a sip of wine, then took a bite of their food each…. And immediately spat them back out.

“That is-.”

“Disgusting.” Killian finished off for her. “I don’t get what went… I put in the right amounts of everything, the herbs and spices, and I didn’t burn it… what? Why are you looking like that?”

“You added the herbs? But I added them too, I didn’t think that you had!” 

“You added some too?” His mouth dropped open, aghast, then he let out a loud laugh, mostly at how surprised and annoyed Regina looked. “Did you not test it before you added them?” He asked through his laughter. 

“N-No, but neither did you!” She sighed, but Killian’s laughter was infectious, when they managed to control their giddy laughter. “What do we do now, because there is absolutely no way I am trying to eat this”

“We’ll go out to eat.” 

 

* * *

  
  


Soon they were waiting at the front of a chinese restaurant on the way to Hyperion Heights . “I’m sorry,” He caught the attention of the maitre and sent him a winning smile, “could you perhaps tell us how much longer the wait will be?” 

The man gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry it’s a very busy night, sir, it should only be another thirty minutes.” 

“Okay, thank you.” Killian felt Regina slump against him, her arms wrapped around his waist, He pressed a kiss to the top of her dark hair. “We could always get takeout? What do you want to do, love?” 

But before Regina could give her answer they both heard voices calling their names. 

“Auntie Gina!” 

Killian watched Regina beam when she saw the Charmings, particularly the youngest two, six year old Jacob, and three year old Emma. He greeted Snow and David before watching his wife with the little’uns, she was always so good with them, he could tell that she missed Henry being little as much as he missed Alice being little, or perhaps they missed raising children in general more. They weren’t ancient, they had discussed fostering perhaps even adoption before, often when they had looked after one of the Charming’s or Henry’s kids… but they had both been so busy recently they hadn’t had any time to hold the conversation about it, let alone time for the kids. 

“Look I’m’a pirate.” Emma announced tugging on his pant leg.

He smiled and crouched down so he was on eye level with the toddler. “Oh is that so?” 

“We decided to come out for a nice dinner because of David going through the portal tomorrow, I’m guessing that’s why you two are out as well?” 

“Plus someone’s a little too controlling in the kitchen.” 

David laughed and nodded his head in agreement with Killian’s words, or at least to show that he certainly understood how he felt, Snow was exactly the same. 

They chatted for a while before Snow and David said their goodbyes, David happily told them that it was his turn to put the kids to bad, going through the portal was surely going to be rough on the man who was so in love with being a dad.

Killian kissed his wife again. “Our table’s still not ready, let’s order take out, I just want to spend with you, I don’t care where we are to do it.” 

 

* * *

 

 

So the two spent their night eating takeout on the couch of their living room, watching some of their favourite rom coms, which neither would confess to any one else they loved so much.

  
  



End file.
